Five Just To Be Sure
by Oh Mina Obscener
Summary: Short. To the point. Please read and review.
1. Five just to be sure

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost or Dominic Monaghan, regrettably

**A/N:** I believe Charlie shot Ethan five times. I did not expect it, so I couldn't possibly count properly, but I think it was five. If not, oops..

**Five Just to Be Sure **

Five bullets to the chest. One for the lies. Two for the capture. Three for the hanging. Four for hurting Claire.. Five just to be sure.

And I was sure. Ethan was dead. A man, dead at my hands. Dead from the gun I now held in my steady, rain-drenched fingers. At first I hadn't intended to shoot him five times. At first I hadn't even intended to shoot anyone at all. I had brought the gun for my own safety and piece of mind. I had come to protect Claire, because in my heart I knew I was the only one involved who would kill for her safety. Who would die for her if necessary.

By now I expected a great wave of guilt to wash over me and a sick feeling to start in my stomach. Bt it never came. Second of silence passed, and my heart beat slowed back to normal from the crescendo of rapid beating it had started minutes ago when I crept up through the rain silently as possible.

Claire looked at me, and I thought I saw something of relief in her eyes betray her. But the mask quickly regained her expressions, and she looked at me the same way they all were again, pleading me to give them a reason. I had a damn good one. But they didn't need to know that. The rain let up in my heart, and the rain in the jungle pounded down with new vigor. I wouldn't let them see it, but I smiled as I turned away and disappeared behind the trees. Before I left, though, I dropped the gun. I wouldn't be needing this anymore. I could feel their stares at my back but in my mind I was sending a message to Claire, who may or may not have received anything.

_I hope you understand why I did it, love. I did it for you. I did it so he would never hurt you again, like I promised myself at your return. I did it for you, Claire. My darling. Forgive me, for I have no remorse or guilt over my actions... Your safe now, Claire._

**A/N:** So glad I saw last night's episode! I almost missed it, ( a horrible tragedy) because the cable was down in my neck of the woods almost all day and then it got back up just in time for Lost! So there IS a God! Hope you liked. The preview for next Wednesday's episode looked most intriguing did it not?


	2. Footprints in the Sand

**Disclaimer:** Show and characters not mine. Story mine.

**A/n:** Even though this could have been a one-shot, it works as a chappy too! Really short, but please leave a review anyway!

Charlie and Claire were walking hand in hand along the beach when they came upon Sawyer sitting and brooding in his little hut as is normal for Sawyer. They were going to pass him unmentioned when a stray comment flew at them unexpectedly.

"Cute couple."

"Excuse me ?" Was Charlie's quick reply.

He got no answer. With a quick glance at Claire, who was hiding a smile with one small hand, they continued to walk.

Sayer smiled wryly to himself after they were gone and continued to examine a book he actually had little if any interest in. He looked back up at them walking under the late-afternoon sun and noticed their footprints, side by side, Charlie's next to Claire's. He could tell the difference because hers were narrower indents in the warm dry sand. Though they were not very clear.

Charlie led Claire to the water. The breeze blew gently through their hair as they took steps in the warm surf. The water lapped at their ankles and when Claire got cold, Charlie have her his sweatshirt and led her out of the water a little bit. She talked softly, barely above a whisper and at times Charlie had to strain to hear her sweet voice over the sound of the waves. Their fingers again entwined. It was getting darker, Charlie noticed, and they were at a curve of the beach he realized he hadn't walked on before. He suggested they turn back.

There is a part of the sand at the beach near the waves where it is wet and if you walk in it, you leave perfect impressions of your feet there. When the tide comes over the wet sand, it washes these prints away. But for a time they are clear as day and the sand is perfect for it because it is not dry and therefore little grains do not fall in the print, obscuring it. On their way back Charlie noticed their prints. Side by side, Claire's slightly more delicate and narrow. He smiled. They had been walking together all along... Ever since the crash.

When they returned, Claire gave Charlie back his sweatshirt and said goodnight. _And that was that, until next time_, Charlie thought.

He still loved her. He still wanted to be with her, even after he killed someone for her. Especially after he killed someone for her. And he didn't mind starting over new after her memory lapse. But of course, she still remembered the peanut-butter. Charlie smiled to himself. He would never forget it.


End file.
